


The Sith and the Queen

by Sancheck1701



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sancheck1701/pseuds/Sancheck1701
Summary: 把欧比旺捆起来骑
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 4





	The Sith and the Queen

欧比旺走进帝国女王的寝宫。

即使在堕入黑暗面，与这位曾经的共和国议员联手夺取星系间至高无上的权力后，欧比旺仍旧保持着选用白色作为衣饰主色调的习惯。此举大有种对于西斯和绝地曾经泾渭分明定义的蔑视意味。他迈开腿继续向前，优雅而自如的步调停滞于女王身前，一个冷漠而疏离的位置。他在帕德梅 阿米达拉面前单膝跪地，微微低头，展示恰到好处的谦卑。

“我的女王。”

帕德梅向他伸出手将他拉起来，眼睛里满是标准的，政客式的波澜不惊。

欧比旺亲吻她的手背，胡须的触感远比他离开的时候要明显。欧比旺的蓝眼睛少有的放肆地直直望向她，而不是在装模作样的假意谦恭时下垂。黑暗原力不再像从前那样，在他身遭慵懒悠闲而傲慢地逡巡，而是躁动不安地在他皮肤上擦着细小的电流。黑暗面的源动力在他大脑里翻涌，那些激情本不该在他平静而理智的外表崩塌之前就失控。欧比旺不喜欢失控的感觉，他所擅长的方式是把心中之敌驯服得如同小猫一样服服帖帖，届时那些取之不尽的黑暗力量才会为他所用，而不是令他成为情绪的奴隶，任何把这件事本末倒置的家伙都太蠢了。

“到这里来。”女王命令，欧比旺顺从地过去。帕德梅的指腹磨蹭着他的脸颊，下颌没有被胡须覆盖的地方。他侧过头去把亲吻印在女王的手腕内侧，呼吸轻柔地掠过她的皮肤。他的睫毛颤抖，从帕德梅的角度能清晰地看见他眼角伸展开来的细纹，这通常意味着欧比旺露出他放松时候的神情。他享受这些暗示，并乐于接受，从若有若无的触摸，到一个吻，再到她伸向他的邀请的手。他的野心在温和的外表下隐藏得太好，但她能嗅到背叛的味道。帕德梅从小就学会以示弱来隐藏她的真实所想，但欧比旺在这方面还算不上“大师”。

亲吻一路向上，帕德梅的指尖也能感受到他嘴唇的温度。欧比旺单手握上她的手腕把她拉近，另一只手流连于她的腰后，以帕德梅喜欢的方式缓缓向上，摸索着女王繁复服饰下的那个暗扣。帕德梅攀上他宽阔的肩膀，纤细的指节贴着他在她身后的手，像是要牵引他。欧比旺微不可查地皱起眉头，原力似乎给他一点细小的警示，但他决定忽视这个...

咔。

欧比旺疑惑的神情扩大了，帕德梅棕色的眼睛带着狡黠神情向他眨眨眼。欧比旺的手腕上扣着一个精巧的手铐，而松开的另一头在她手里摇摇晃晃。

“我听说你在前线相当辛苦，我亲爱的。”

顺从。欧比旺想，任由帕德梅转过身去把另一只手铐扣在他自由的手腕上。好极了，他现在双手背在身后，任人宰割，毫无反击之力。他完全是她的了。

“为您服务是我的荣幸，阿米达拉女皇。”他低声应道，他能从她的眼睛里读出未曾出口的潜台词。

而这让他毫无理由地兴奋起来。帕德梅在他腰间游移的解开他腰带的手。还是他当绝地时用的那条，出于习惯才没有更换。帕德梅现在把手伸进他松开的外衣，然后是隔着里衣的触碰，从肩膀到结实的腹部，欧比旺低下头能清晰地看见这个，但他无法作出除了喘息以外的其他反应，胸口起伏，嘴唇张开。他不想发出太大声音。帕德梅推了推他，这是去床上的暗示。他一直都乐于接受暗示。

帕德梅跨坐在他身上，就是这样，她的膝盖内侧摩擦着他的胯骨，他很确定对方解开他衣服的慢动作是故意的。但他又怎么能因为这个而愤怒呢？落在他鼻尖，嘴唇和脖颈的亲吻依旧那么甜蜜。欧比旺挺直背脊，想要一个深吻，蜻蜓点水的嘴唇触碰远远不够，他的额发随着动作落在眼前。他的视线被切割成数块。她躲开了他索吻的尝试，她的手掌按上欧比旺的胸口，帕德梅把他推回原位。

“在这里你可没有主导权，欧比旺。”帕德梅俯视着他，语调里充满了怜悯和不容拒绝的意味。欧比旺挣扎了一下，金属手铐勒得他手腕疼，他可以挣脱开，只要找好角度，但是他没有这么做。

“这么说我是你的了。”欧比旺仰起脑袋，稍稍偏头，语调平静得像个该死的绝地。但只有帕德梅知道他的肌肉随着她手指所在之处绷紧，他喉间的细小喘息从单纯的气声，到带着声带颤动。她握上了他，并满意地发现他黑暗面的激情的正确所向。帕德梅压上欧比旺的胯骨，压下那些本能的挺动，她的双手撑在他腰侧。欧比旺从散乱的外袍里露出的腰腹并不是沟壑分明的，也不像别的久经沙场的将军那样伤痕累累。他笼罩在衣料下的皮肤是光滑而温暖。帕德梅喜欢那样的触感。

帕德梅弓起形状优雅的腰。她没有脱下上衣，但光裸的双腿已经从她花纹繁复的袍子里伸出来。从欧比旺的角度看不见她脱下裤子的动作。但他能看见她纤细的脚踝。他开始配合她的动作，下身的热度磨蹭着她的。你真漂亮。他在喘息的间隙里低语道。我的女王。

帕德梅炙热地包裹住他，从顶端开始。他的喘息像是咆哮，她的右手按在他胸口以保持平衡。她不确定是他蓝眼睛里的神情还是他的渴望更吸引她。帕德梅终于俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇，同时更低地压下身体好将他吞进。他热切地迎上来，亲昵地舔舐她的下唇，她的臼齿和舌尖。她单手捧上他的脸，手指从他有胡须覆盖的地方一路划到脸颊。她小幅度地起伏，紊乱的鼻息和他的混在一起。他挺起腰，深入地顶进，喉结滚动，像是在咽下一个阴谋，不知怎么的他设法令他的肘部支起他的上身。她重心不稳摇晃着滑落，而他适时地将手臂环上她的身体，重新抢回高处的主导权，手掌垫在她的身后。欧比旺从那堆衣物里挣脱，手腕上还有磨红的痕迹。

你不能长久地制住一个西斯，除非他愿意。他舔去她额头上的薄汗，鼻尖摩擦着她的脸颊。而帕德梅已经不在意了。她被他的气息笼罩，喉咙里溢出满足的声响。

END.


End file.
